Web of Spiderman
by Tocuba
Summary: Peter Parker, a seventeen year old boy, recieves Spider powers. After witnessing the death of his Uncle Ben, a death he could have prevented, Peter vowed to fight crime as Spiderman. Now he must deal with his social life, and fight threatning villains.
1. Season 1

_**Web of**__** Spiderman**_

_**Season 1, Episode 1: The origin of Spiderman**_

Peter Parker is nerdy teenage boy in queens, New York. He is going into senior year in Midtown high. His best friend is Harry Osborn. Osborn defends Peter against bullies such as Flash Thompson. Harry is always seen hanging out with his friends Gwen Stacy and Maryjane. Peter has interests to hang out with the girls, but they have no interest with him. However, Peter is loved at home by his caring Aunt May and his loving Uncle Ben. One day, Peter tries to get a few teens to join him to see a presentation of Doctor Curt Connors. However, they just laugh at him and walk away. So Peter goes alone. He meets another smart and popular guy, Eddie Brock. The two exchange a few words while a spider walks into a radioactive blast. Then their conversation is interrupted when the spider bites Peter's hand. Peter then says he doesn't feel well and goes home. The next morning, Peter wakes up feeling great. He goes outside and explores his new powers. He can stick to walls, jump high, and sense danger easily. He also is really strong. So then Peter goes to school and says to everyone that he is going to challenge Crusher Hogan. He goes to fight Crusher, wins, and then goes to collect his prize money. However, the person who ran the show says Peter owes him money for the medical costs for Crusher Hogan. He says that if Peter doesn't pay two hundred dollars, he will sue. Peter gets mad and storms out. However, a man runs into the office, steals money from the guy a gunpoint, and runs away. The burglar runs past Peter, but Peter just moved out of the way. The guy scolded Peter for not stopping the burglar, but Peter just said that the burglar probably deserved the money more than he did. So then Peter leaves the building. He then sees the burglar again and he was holding a man at gunpoint demanding his car. The man's back was turned, so Peter didn't know who he was. Then the burglar shot the man, got into the man's car and left. Peter went to see who the man was, and to his horror, it was his uncle Ben. Peter was infuriated, so he got into his car and chased the burglar into a corner. Then Peter got out of his car and punched a hole throw the burglar's window. The burglar drove backward and the glass slit Peter's wrists. However, when Peter put two fingers on his hand, strong webbing came out of the wound. Peter realized that he could shoot webbing out of his wrists. Peter shot webbing all over the burglar's front window. The burglar got out then started shooting at Peter. So then Peter got out and punched the burglar knocking him out. Then the cops arrived and Peter left. It ends with Peter crying over his dead uncle and how he blames himself. He then decides to become Spiderman, to make sure this will happen to as little people as possible.

_**Season 1, Episode 2: Menace of Mysterio**_

It starts with Spiderman beating stopping some thugs from robbing a bank. Then he swings away. Then it cuts to a man watching the robbery on camera. The man then says that Spiderman has thwarted too many of his robberies. He then says get Mysterio to his assistant. Then it cuts to Peter at school. People were giving him sympathy of his dead uncle. Peter would only admit to himself that he actually enjoyed the attention. When he gets home, he talks to Aunt May and says that he needs to get a job now that Uncle Ben is dead. May says it needs to be part time since Peter still has school. So then Peter gets the perfect idea. He could take pictures for the newspaper since he is near all the action. So then he goes to the daily bugle. He talks to the owner, J. Jonah Jameson. Jameson says that if he can get some good pictures of Spiderman, then he will give him a job. So then Peter goes home. He then sees on the news that Spiderman robbed a jewelry store. He doesn't remember doing that and becomes worried. So the next day, Peter goes to Jameson with pictures of spidey. However, Jameson says that someone beat him to it, Wilson Fisk. Then Fisk walks into the room and says that he knows how much Jameson hates Spiderman and he has a person who can bring Spiderman to justice, Jameson would just have to pay him. Jameson makes the deal. When Peter gets to school, he realizes that he has even more attention when people give it to him for taking pictures of Spiderman. So then peter reads an add in the newspaper challenging Spiderman to meet a new costumed vigilante at the Brooklyn bridge. So then, Spiderman goes there and sees Mysterio. The two fight until Spiderman feels nauseous from all the elaborate effects, so he leaves. Peter goes home feeling unusually unpleasant and vomits. He wonders if he can fight a villain that powerful ever again. Meanwhile, Mysterio visits the Kingpin and the Kingpin congratulates him on his victory. However, Mysterio won't be satisfied until Spiderman is completely defeated. Later, Peter talks to the secretary of Mr. Jameson's office Betty Brant. She likes Spiderman just like Peter. The two talk for a while until she pulls up a new article that Spiderman is challenged to meet Mysterio again. Peter decides he has no choice, so he suits up and gets ready. He meets Mysterio at a mall and the two fought. They fought until Spiderman realized that the effects were fake, so he got past them and knocked Mysterio out. The police investigated his hideout and they found out that he was really the one who committed those crimes pretending to be Spiderman. Peter went home to celebrate, but then Betty called and asked Peter on a date.

_**Season 1, Episode 3: Doctor Octopus part 1**_

It starts with Peter talking to Aunt May. He is nervous because his date with Betty will be his very first date. So then Peter goes on the date for brunch at the coffee bean. They chat for a bit and things go well until Flash Thompson sees Peter there. He was with his date, Liz Allen. Flash embarrasses Peter and then the date gets awkward. Later, Peter meets up with Harry and they chat. Then Harry says that he wants to introduce him to his father, Norman Osborn. Peter agrees and they decide to go to his lab. Then a man greets Peter and Harry. He reveals himself to be Otto Octavious. However, Norman arrives and tells Octavious to leave. Then he chats with Peter and Harry for a bit. After Peter and Harry leave, Norman walks in on Octavious experimenting with illegal chemicals. Norman fires him. This leave Otto infuriated since he has done so much to help out Oscorp. Meanwhile, Peter went to go talk to Betty. He apologized for yesterday's date, but Betty said it was fine and she asked him out on another date, to which Peter said yes. However, Harry overhears the phone conversation and says that it would be nice if they go on a double date with him and Gwen Stacy. Peter and Betty loved the idea. So they went on the date the next morning. Meanwhile, Octavious went to Oscorp. When some guards tried to escort him out, he revealed that he had four mechanical arms attached to his back. He used them to beat up the guards then went after Osborn. So at the breakfast place, it said on the radio that Oscorp was being attacked. Harry said that he had to leave to go help his dad. Peter said that he was going to go with him to comfort him leaving the girls with no date. So Peter suited up as Spiderman. He went to Oscorp. He found Octavious, now known as Doctor Octopus, terrorizing Osborn. Spiderman fought him and they fought until Dock Ock knocked him out. Then he took Osborn away leaving an unconscious Spiderman. When Spiderman woke up, went home moping about his defeat and the fact that he abandoned the girls. So then he went to school and comforted Harry about his abducted father. Meanwhile, Dock Ock had Osborn tied up. He then gave him a contract and forced Osborn to sign it giving him full control of Oscorp. So then Dock Ock let Osborn go. So then Harry and Norman talked and they were worried about losing the company, but Osborn said that he put in the wrong signature. Later, Harry proposed another double date with Peter and Betty. Peter then begged Betty for another chance. Betty gave him one last chance. So then they went on the double date and chatted for a while. Then Peter saw Octavious. However, he decided not to go after him since this was his last chance with Betty. So Peter tried to get the date ended as soon as possible. So then Peter suited up and went to Oscorp to fight Dock Ock. Dock Ock was infuriated that Osborn gave the wrong signature, so then he tried to kill him. However, Spiderman stopped him. The two fought until Dock Ock held Spiderman over the edge of the roof and then dropped him.

_**Season 1, Episode 4: Doctor Octopus part 2**_

It starts with Spiderman falling from the roof. He uses his webbing to save himself. Meanwhile, Norman got in a taxi while Spidey and Dock Ock were fighting. Dock Ock went to chase him and Spiderman went to stop him. The two fought until they were knocked into the sidewalk and the taxi went out of their reach. Dock Ock found no reason to keep fighting Spiderman, so he retreated. So then Peter went to Jameson and showed him pictures of Spiderman and Dock Ock fighting. Jameson paid him his money and Peter left and chatted with Betty for a bit. Meanwhile, the Kingpin talked to a new henchman. He said that he was a good business partner with Osborn and Dock Ock is threatening their business. So he told the henchman to go after Dock Ock and kill Spiderman while he's at it. The henchman was revealed to be the Rhino. So then Peter went home and talked to his Aunt May for a bit. Then it was revealed on the news that a man in a Rhino suit was terrorizing the city. So Peter dressed up as Spiderman. He went to fight the Rhino. The two fought until Spiderman had to retreat. Then when Spiderman got home, he had to tend to his bruises. He wondered how he could stop either villain in a condition like this. Meanwhile, Norman Osborn went to talk to the Kingpin. Norman said that he was glad he was being protected, but he didn't want the Rhino to kill Spiderman. The Kingpin said that it was his deal and he could pay the Rhino to do whatever he wants. He then said that he doesn't really care about Osborn's life, he just wants his partnership. It's all about business. Later, Peter went on another date with Betty. He talked with her for a bit. Then they almost kissed until Peter heard on the news that Dock Ock was attacking Oscorp. So then he said he had to go. He suited up and went to fight Dock Ock. Then the Rhino arrived to kill both of them. Dock Ock knocked the Rhino out. So then it was just him and Spiderman. However, Norman Osborn's wife arrived. She held a gun behind Dock Ock's head and was about to shoot him. However, Spiderman stopped her and Dock Ock turned around, grabbed the gun, and killed her. This infuriated Osborn so he ran at Dock Ock with a pipe. However, Dock Ock just used his tentacles to launch him into one of his chemicals. So then Spiderman finally beat up Dock Ock and turned him into the police. The police checked the chemical batch for Osborn, but he was nowhere to be found. When Peter saw Betty at the Bugle, she was mad at him for leaving in the middle of a date, but then Peter kissed her and she forgot all about his and they started making out. At the very last scene, Osborn is seen in his lab alive and going crazy.

_**Season 1, Episode 5: Sting of the Scorpion**_

It starts with Peter talking to Harry about his dad. Harry believed his dad was dead, but Peter insisted that Norman was alive. He said that Norman was not found in the chemical, so it is likely that he got out. However, Harry's mother was still dead. This caused him to want Dock Ock dead even more. Meanwhile, Mac Gargan was talking to Jameson. Jameson said that if Gargan attacked another coworker again, he would be fired. Gargan complained that they made fun of him and said that he'll never make anything of himself. Then Jameson got an idea. He was going to test an experiment on Gargan that will him into the ultimate fighter that could finally capture Spiderman. Jameson blamed Spiderman for Norman Osborn's apparent death. Gargan reluctantly agreed. Peter then went to school. At lunch, a couple of hoodlums came up to Peter and offered him some cocaine. Peter obviously said no and they were surprised because they said his friend asked them for some. Peter was shocked and went to go talk to Harry. Meanwhile, Jameson brought Gargan to see Dr. Farley Stillwell. He attached a suit to Gargan which made him a human Scorpion. Gargan had super strength, speed, and agility. He also had a tail that could shoot acid out of its tip. So then Jameson said he would pay Gargan, otherwise known as the Scorpion, to hunt down Spiderman. Later, Peter went to talk to Harry. Harry denied taking drugs and said he was fine. Peter believed him and left. So later, Spiderman went swinging around town on patrol. Then the Scorpion attacked him. The two fought until Spiderman retreated. Later, Gargan asked how to get the suit off. Stillwell said it was permanently on him. The Scorpion was infuriated that no one told him about this. Jameson didn't know either, but the Scorpion didn't believe him. He used his acid to kill Stillwell, but Jameson escaped. Meanwhile, Peter was walking down the street then saw Harry talking to a few guys in an alley. Then he saw Harry take some cocaine. When the other guys left, Peter talked to Harry. He tried to convince him not to take the drug, but Harry said he needed it to keep him from killing himself. Then he walked away. Later, Peter went to Jameson's office to bring pictures of Spiderman fighting the Scorpion. Jameson loved those pictures and decided to give Peter a staff job. Peter was thrilled. Then the Scorpion busted into the office to attack Jameson. Peter hid then suited up to fight the Scorpion. The two fought until Spiderman managed to knock the Scorpion out and bring him to jail. Jameson couldn't believe the irony that he was saved from his employee by the man he hired his employee to kill. In the very last scene, Norman Osborn is scene putting on the mask of the Green Goblin.

_**Season 1, Episode 6: Enter the Green Goblin**_

It starts with Peter and Betty on another date. They talk for a while until Peter gets a call from Harry. Harry is extremely happy as his father returned alive. So then Peter goes to see Harry and his father. The three share some words until Norman asks Peter to tell Spiderman to meet him on the top of a certain roof tomorrow at 3:00 PM. Peter agrees. The next day, Spiderman went to that roof to see Norman. However, instead he is attacked by a Goblin on a Glider. He called himself the Green Goblin. The two fought until Spiderman asked what happened to Osborn. The Goblin said that he is working for Dock Ock and he kidnapped Osborn. Then a cop arrived to arrest the Goblin. The Goblin threw the cop off the building. Spiderman went to save him, but when he got back, the Goblin was gone. The next day at school, Harry told Peter that he decided to stop taking drugs to Peter's relief. Then he told Peter about talking to his dad last night. Peter was surprised because he thought the Green Goblin took him. So later, Spiderman went to confront Norman Osborn. He blamed Norman of tricking him into fighting the Green Goblin. Norman admitted to it. Then he told Spiderman to his face that he hated him. He would deny it if anyone asks, but he really hated Spiderman and blamed him for his dead wife. Spiderman asked him how he survived the chemicals. Norman said that he walked out and was just fine. So then Spiderman went to go investigate. He snuck into Oscorp and took a batch of that chemical. Peter then showed the chemical to Dr. Connors. Connors examined the chemical and said it can increase strength and speed tremendously, but it also messes with the brain. This really worried Peter about Norman Osborn. Then he heard about a break-in in Ravencroft prison. He suited up and went there. When he got there, he saw the Green Goblin fighting off security guards looking for Dock Ock. He fought the Goblin until the Goblin was completely outnumbered by security guards, so he left. The next day, Spiderman went to see Norman Osborn again. He told him that he knew the chemical completely messed with his head and that he knew the Green Goblin must be working with him. Then Norman revealed that he was the Green Goblin, but there is absolutely nothing to prove it. This really angered Spiderman, so he left. Later, Peter brought pictures to Jameson, then left. He then snuck into Norman's house when he wasn't home. He looked everywhere for evidence. Then the Green Goblin attacked him with the obvious intent to kill him. They fought until Spiderman actually started winning, so the Green Goblin retreated. The next day, Peter, Harry, Gwen, and Betty went on a double date. Peter stopped by Harry's house to pick him up, but felt upset when he saw Norman Osborn, aka, the Green Goblin.

_**Season 1, Episode 7: Enter Electro**_

It starts with Peter at Harry's mom's funeral. Right before he leaves, he sees Wilson Fisk talk to Harry saying he is sorry for Harry's loss. Peter then just walks on by oblivious to who Wilson Fisk really is. Meanwhile, we are introduced to electrical engineer, Max Dillon who works for Norman Osborn. Then we see Osborn have a meeting with Fisk. He says that he refuses to sell his new technology to Fisk. This angers Fisk, so he walks away. The next day, Peter and Harry decide to visit Norman at Oscorp. When they get there, there are thugs attacking Oscorp. Peter runs away, and then turns into Spiderman. He goes to fight off the thugs. While fighting, Max Dillon went to help Spiderman. However, one of the thugs locks him into a chamber. Then he turned a switch on which inserted a bunch of electricity into him. Max Dillon is knocked unconscious. Spiderman ends up defeating all the thugs and then turns them into the police. The next day, Max is seen in the hospital. They say they can cure him, but he says he doesn't want a cure, he wants revenge. So he gets up and runs away. Meanwhile, Peter is at school. Then Liz came up to Peter and began to flirt with him. Then Flash arrived and blamed Peter for flirting with Liz. So he started to attack Peter. Peter defended himself by punching flash. However, the principal saw this and suspended Peter for fighting. This really angered Peter. Later, Spiderman went to visit Wilson Fisk. He told him that he knew he engineered the attack. Then Fisk revealed that he is the Kingpin of crime, but Spiderman could never prove it. Then Electro arrives. He tries to kill Fisk, so Spiderman tried to stop him. The two fought for bit until Electro knocked Spiderman out, but the Kingpin already escaped, so Electro left. Spiderman woke up and went home. When he got home, he got a call from Liz Allen. She apologized for causing Peter's suspension. She then offered him a way to get back at Flash. The two could hook up then tell Flash about it just to anger him. Peter asked why she would do this to her boyfriend. She said that she doesn't give a crap about him anymore. Peter rejected the idea. Meanwhile, Harry talked to his dad. He said that he is tired of him being attacked by bad guys so often. He begged him to sell Oscorp. However, Norman said no. He said that businessmen like him are attacked all the time. He then said that if he did give up, that would show a sign of weakness and the Osborns are not weak. Later, Spiderman visited Max Dillon's house. He said that he is going to arrest him. Dillon turned into Electro and fought Spiderman. Spiderman eventually sprayed him with a hose knocking him out. Then he turned him into the police. Later, Peter was at home alone. Then Flash rang his doorbell. When Peter opened the door, Flash shoved him and he fell back. Then Flash laughed and made fun of him for getting suspended. This infuriated Peter, so he called Liz. He told her to meet him at his place at seven tomorrow.

_**Season 1, Episode 8: Day of the Chameleon**_

It starts with Peter making out with Liz Allen. Then he decides that what he is doing is wrong to Betty so he tells Liz to leave, which annoys her. Peter decided that he needs to take his mind off the guilt, so he goes web slinging. Then a bolt of fire hits Spiderman's web and he falls to the ground. However, he is then caught by the Human Torch who says he was just "playing around". The two share a few words before the Torch offers to race Spiderman to a certain building. Spiderman accepts and the two have their race. The Human Torch wins and when they get to the building, they see S.H.E.I.L.D waiting for them. Nick Furry's assistant, Black Widow, talks to Spiderman and the Torch. She says that a known fugitive and illegal immigrant from Russia, Dmitri Smerdyakov, has hid in New York and was hired to find some Government secrets. She then asked the heroes to report to them if they found any evidence. Spiderman and the Torch agreed to do so. Later, Peter went to school, and then was punched in the face by Flash. Flash told Peter that he found out that Peter had an affair with his girlfriend. Peter denied it, but Flash didn't believe him. Later, Peter admitted to it then said that Flash deserved it after getting him suspended. Flash then tackled Peter. Then the Principal saw, broke up the fight, and then suspended Flash. This made Peter feel guilty about what he did to Flash. To get his mind off this, Spiderman went web slinging again. Later, he saw a security guard doing suspicious things. So then he followed him. Spiderman eventually saw him looking at government files. Spiderman webbed him up. He asked him if he is Dmitri, and the guard said no, Dmitri sent him to distract Spiderman while he found the real files. Also, Dmitri would rather be referred to as the Chameleon. Dmitri has already gotten the files by the time Spiderman found this out, so Spiderman brought the fake security guard to away. However, some guards walked in and saw Spiderman with a webbed up guard. They started shooting at him and Spiderman left. So then, Spiderman left to go find the Chameleon. Spiderman used his Spider sense to find the car he was in. Then he followed the car and tried to stop it. However, the Human Torch attacked him. He told him that he was not the real Spiderman since he saw the Chameleon dressed up as Spiderman stealing Government files. The real Spiderman tried to claim his innocents, but the Torch didn't believe him. After a fight, Spiderman said something the Torch said in the race to prove he was the real Spiderman. The Torch believed him and apologized, but they didn't know where the Chameleon was. Later, Peter went to visit Betty. Feeling incredibly guilty, he told her about cheating on her. Betty started crying and broke up with Peter. Peter decided that from then on, he would never break a girl's heart ever again. Later, Peter's buzzer that the Black Widow gave him buzzed. Peter dressed up as Spiderman and went to look for her. When he found her, the Human Torch was there. They discussed a plan, and then some thugs started to attack them. The Black Widow said she would hold them off and then told Spidey and the Torch to find the Chameleon. After a series of confusions and heroes fighting Heroes, Spiderman finally webbed up the Chameleon and turned him into S.H.I.E.L.D. The next day, Peter talked to Flash and apologized for what he did. Flash apologized and then the two started to talk, sort of like friends.

_**Season 1, Episode 9: Birth of the Sandman**_

It starts with Flint Marko sneaking back into his house. Then his angry wife wakes up. She asks him if he robbed another Jewelry store. He admitted to it, but he said that he had to. The Kingpin was offering a lot of money for new jewels, stolen or not. It is then revealed that their daughter is diagnosed with brain cancer and they couldn't afford to pay for an operation. Then they find out that their eight year old daughter overheard half the conversation. She asks if she is going to die and Marko swore to her that she will live until she is eighty. Later, Peter went to talk to Harry and Gwen about his break up with Betty Brant. He was all upset about it and Harry understood. One thing Peter was upset about was that he didn't have a date for the Winter Formal. Harry offered for Peter to take Gwen. Harry said he would take Maryjane. Peter and Gwen reluctantly agreed. Later, Marko went to talk to the Kingpin. He offered to sell him the jewels. The Kingpin said he would take them later since he is having money exported from California and the rest of his money is in a savings account which he refuses to touch. Fisk said that it would be another month before he could pay him. Marko said that his daughter could die very soon and he needed the money immediately. However, Fisk said that he was going to take a vacation with his wife to England and he wouldn't be back until the money arrives anyway. In the mean time, his son, Richard Fisk, would be in charge of his empire. Later, Spiderman went swinging around and then he was attacked by the Shocker. The two fought until the Shocker fled with the Jewels that he stole. So then Peter went home. When he got there, he got a message from Flash and Harry offering for a guy's night out. So Peter went along to enjoy the time. Meanwhile, Flint went to talk to his wife again. He said that the Kingpin would not be able to pay him for a month, but he needed the money immediately. He then revealed that he stole a million dollars from the Kingpin. Later, it is revealed that Richard Fisk was aware of this and anyone who steals a penny from the Kingpin is a dead man. After a few words with Peter, Harry and Flash at a bowling alley, it then cuts back to Marko. He is requested to go visit Fisk industries. When he leaves, Richard Fisk arrives and Marko's house and does something unknown to Flint's wife and daughter. Meanwhile, when Peter gets home, he finds his Aunt May really angry that he didn't tell her where he went. However, Peter hears a scream in his neighborhood. He cuts the argument short and dresses as Spiderman. He then hears someone call out to him. Meanwhile, Marko was chained up to a chair. Richard Fisk told him, to his infuriation, that he raped both his wife and daughter then murdered them. Spiderman sees their dead body. A neighbor says that he heard the name Fisk in the screaming. So Spiderman went to Fisk Towers. When he got there, he found the Shocker, the two fought until Spiderman won and knocked him out. Then he freed Marko. Fisk then ordered his thugs to attack Spiderman. Marko went to attack Richard Fisk, but Fisk just knocked him out with a baseball bat. He then threw him into a huge sand mixer. He turned it on saying he was "curious" on what it would do to a human. Spiderman eventually defeated the thugs and arrested Fisk, but Marko's fate was unknown.

_**Season 1, Episode 10: Night of the Lizard**_

It starts with Peter, doing lab research at Dr. Connors' lab. Then Eddie Brock arrives and talks to Peter. The two share a few words before Dr. Connors asks for everyone's attention. He then announces that he finally found a way to make his missing arm regenerate. He wants everyone to be there the next day to see it happen. Peter and Eddie decide to do a car pool together. Later, Peter went to have lunch with Maryjane, Gwen, and Harry. They chat for a bit and then Peter asks Gwen when she wants him to pick her up for the dance. However, she revealed that she decided to go with Eddie Brock instead. However, Maryjane then offered to go with Peter, much to Harry's disappointment. Meanwhile, Professor Miles Warren snuck into Curt Connors lab. He revealed that he was jealous of his discovery, so he sabotaged it. The next day, Peter and Eddie carpooled to Connors' lab. When they got there, Connors injected the serum to make his arm grow. However, it instead turned him into a giant Lizard man. People started to run away, so the Lizard started destroying the lab .Peter dressed up as Spiderman and went to stop him. The two fought until the Lizard ran away leaving Spiderman upset. Later, Peter went to the bugle and, to his disbelief, saw Betty happily in the arms of another man, news reported Ned Leeds. So then Peter decided to give pictures of the Lizard to Jameson. Jameson said that this was perfect and the headline was going to be "Spiderman raids Curt Connors' laboratory". Peter was so upset about Betty to even care about that. The next day, Spiderman went to Martha and Billy Connors' house to investigate. He asked them why the experiment went wrong, but they didn't know. Then Martha and Billy made Spiderman promise to find the Lizard, but no to kill him, just bring him to them. Spiderman agreed. Later, Peter went to talk to Eddie Brock. They exchanged a few words about Dr. Connors until Brock pointed out that there was a rumor going around that someone sabotaged the experiment. Apparently someone saw a man do it, but no one could prove it. Later, Spiderman went to talk to Norman Osborn. He asked him for a cure Dr. Connors' Lizard problem. Osborn said yes, but asked what would motivate him to give it to Spiderman. Spiderman then threatened to expose Osborn for the Goblin he was if he didn't give it to him. Norman reluctantly gave him the serum. However, when Spiderman left, Osborn vowed to find out who Spiderman is. The next day, Spiderman went searching for the Lizard. He finally found and the two had big clash. Finally Spiderman knocked the Lizard out and gave him the serum to cure Spiderman. Connors thanked Spiderman and apologized for what happened. The next day, Maryjane came to Peter's house so they could go to Winter Formal. She arrived in a beautiful dress and said her famous line, "Face it Tiger, you just hit the Jackpot".

_**Season 1, Episode 11: Enter the Sandman**_

It starts with a dark figure sneaking into Fisk industries. He then reveals himself to be the Flint Marko, aka the Sandman. He attacks a guard and forces him to tell him where Richard Fisk lives. Meanwhile, Peter is in his car with Maryjane driving to the winter formal. The when they get there, they meet up with Eddie Brock with Gwen Stacy. The four chat for a while until Flash arrives and talks to them with his date, Sally Avril. Then to their surprise, Harry Osborn arrives with his date, Liz Allen. This angers Flash, but he made sure Harry didn't see it. Meanwhile, Wilson Fisk arrived back from England. He talked to his son who told him that someone was trying to find out where he lived and wanted to kill him. The Kingpin said that they could kill him easily and it's nothing to worry about, but Richard wasn't so sure. Back at the dance, Peter, Gwen, Harry, Flash, Maryjane, and Liz engaged in a conversation for a bit. Then Flash asked Harry to talk to him alone for a bit. Flash told Harry to stop dating Liz even though Harry insisted that they were only dating. However, Harry then finally admitted to dating Liz, but he refused to break up with her. This caused Flash to shove Harry resulting in Harry tackling Flash. Harry was kicked out. On his way out, Harry whispered to Peter that this was his fault, which caused Peter to feel really guilty. Flash left voluntarily with Sally and Liz left with Harry. So then it was just Gwen, Eddie, Peter, and Maryjane. Meanwhile, the Sandman went to Richard Fisk's house. Richard wasn't there, so the Sandman kidnapped his wife and four month old baby. At the dance, People started to get bored, so they left including Peter, Maryjane, Eddie, and Gwen. To get his mind off what he did to Harry, Peter went swinging around as Spiderman. Then Richard Fisk called out to him. He begged him to find the Sandman and get his wife and son back. Spiderman went to Marko's house to get them. When he got there, he fought the Sandman in a big battle. Spiderman was knocked out, so then Sandman left with Richard's wife and daughter. So then, Spiderman woke up and went to find Richard Fisk. Meanwhile, Liz called Harry. She apologized for what happened, and then broke up with him saying it would be too hard to date him. When she hung up, Harry got infuriated blaming Flash. Later, the Richard Fisk went to his house and when he got there, the Sandman was holding his wife at gun point. He insisted that he was going to kill both his wife and son. Then Spiderman arrived and told Marko not to do it. After a long argument, Richard took out his gun and shot Marko. The bullet just went through Marko, so then he shot Richard killing him. The he said there is no reason for him to stay, so he left. Spiderman chased after him, but eventually couldn't find him. In the last scene, Peter went to talk to Harry. Harry apologized for what he said and Peter apologized for what he caused.

_**Season 1, Episode 12: Shriek of the Vulture**_

It starts with Peter talking to Harry. After a little chat, Peter told Harry asked Peter if he liked Maryjane. Peter said no to Harry's happiness. He told him that he was going to ask Maryjane out since he had a crush on her since seventh grade. Peter said it was a good idea, but deep down, he felt somewhat jealous. Meanwhile, 65 year old Adrian Toomes was released from prison. Toomes was only 35 when he already had his own business. He however didn't have the funding for a new project so he was stealing from Oscorp. After he finally finished the project, he was caught for stealing and for killing someone in the second degree when he found out what Toomes was doing. Toomes got 25 years to life in prison. So after he was released, he went back to his lab and got his project. It was a serum that could turn him into a man-vulture. He could fly, but also had super sharp claws. He took the serum and it worked perfectly. The next day, Peter went to talk to Maryjane. The two chatted for a bit until Peter impulsively asked her out. However, she rejected him saying she wasn't ready for a relationship yet, she just wants to "play the field". This makes Peter realize how much he wants to get in a serious relationship again after Betty. As Peter is driving home, he sees the Vulture robbing a bank. He parks, dresses up, and then goes to fight the Vulture. After a big fight, the Vulture knocks Spiderman out and goes home with the money. When Spiderman wakes up, he goes home. Later, Peter goes home and talks to his Aunt May. He looks at the bills and realizes that they do not have much money left. So then Peter decides to get pictures of the Vulture and sell them to Jameson. Later, Peter got a call from Harry. Harry was heard that he asked Maryjane out and was furious. He then hung up. Peter decided that he had to stop doing these things and Betty was the only one for him. So then he went to the bugle and talked to Betty in private. He asked her for a second chance. Betty said that they would always be friends, but she won't leave Ned Leeds for the one who cheated on her just to get back at some guy. Peter went home depressed. The next day, Peter went to talk to Harry. He sincerely apologized and explained about his situation with Betty. Harry said it doesn't matter anymore since MJ isn't looking for a real relationship. However, Peter still wondered if Harry really forgave him. Later, Peter heard on the radio that helicopters were chasing the Vulture who just robbed another bank. Spiderman went to fight him. The two fought for a bit until Spiderman managed to knock the Vulture out. He turned him in and then Peter went to the bugle. He gave the photos to Jameson who was very pleased by his work.

_**Season 1, Episode 13: The Black Cat**_

It starts with Peter talking to Harry. Harry promised that he completely forgave Peter. So then Peter leaves Harry's house and Harry then went to his cabinet, and took some drugs. Later, Spiderman went to swing around at night. Then he saw a woman breaking into a museum. Spiderman went to stop her. The woman revealed herself to be the Black Cat. The two fought for a bit until the cops arrived and the Black Cat left. The cops blamed Spiderman for trying to steal an artifact so Spiderman left. Later, Peter went to go sell some photos of the robbery to Jameson. Jameson took them and said then that he was going to write a story on how Spiderman robbed the museum making Peter regret selling him the photos. Meanwhile, the Black Cat went to talk to the Kingpin. She revealed herself to be Felicia Hardy. The Kingpin said that he refused to break her father out of jail until she brought him at least a million dollars worth of artifacts and so far, she has brought him six hundred thousand. Felicia's father was going to die of cancer soon, so she had to do something soon. She decided to steal some artifacts from the Kingpin, and then return them to him to get credit for them. However, one of his henchmen saw her steal the artifact from him. He told the Kingpin and this gave the Kingpin an idea. Meanwhile, Gwen Stacy knocked on Peter's door. She said that she found out that Harry was taking drugs again. She asked Peter why and he said that Harry has been going through a real rough time. The two shared some words until Aunt May got home, so she decided to leave. Later, Spiderman went swinging around again. He then found the Black Cat stealing from another museum. The two fought for a bit until bombs went off in the museum. Working together, they barely made it out of the museum alive. So then the Black Cat got away, but Spiderman put a Spider tracer on her. The next day, he read the newspaper which said that Spiderman blew up a museum. This infuriated Peter, so he then dressed as Spiderman. He confronted Mr. Jameson, but Jameson screamed for help saying Spiderman was attacking him, so he left. Later, the Kingpin put a new suit on a new henchman and decided to call him Cardiac. After that, Gwen went to talk to Peter again. She said that Harry had to go to the hospital for his drug over dose. Peter was shocked and rushed to the hospital to see him. After the two chatted, Harry promised that he learned his lesson and would never take drugs again. Later, Spiderman went to swing around. Meanwhile, the Black Cat went to Fisk towers to talk to the Kingpin. She confronted him saying he didn't tell her that the building would be full of explosives. He then admits to setting the bombs and then sends Cardiac to attack her. Cardiac is about to kill her, but then Spiderman stops him. The Black Cat escapes and then Spiderman fights Cardiac. Spiderman ends up defeating Cardiac and then goes on top of a building to rest. Then the Black Cat arrives and gives him a kiss for saving her. Then she leaves and Spiderman is too tired to go after her. In the very last scene, Norman Osborn says that he blames Dock Ock for Harry's drug overdose, so now he is going to kill him. Then he puts on his Goblin mask and gets on his Glider.

_**Season 1, Episode 14: Rivals**_

Peter and Gwen went to visit Harry in the hospital. When they got there, Harry was asleep. Peter and Gwen started to discuss about how they could help Harry before Harry woke up and asked them where Flash was. They said they didn't know, but Harry didn't need to worry about Flash. Harry said that he felt much better and didn't need to be in the hospital anymore, so he got up and ran away. Spiderman went to swing around and then saw the Green Goblin flying to Ryker's island (prison). Spiderman went to fight him. When the two reached the prison, the Goblin went to kill Doctor Octopus. Spiderman, the Goblin, and the guards fought in a three way battle until Dock Ock escaped so the Goblin left and so did Spiderman. Later, Flash went to see Harry at their high school. Flash made fun of Harry for having a drug overdose. Then he punched Harry for dating Liz. He continually hit him until Harry got up and tried to fight back. Flash then knocked Harry out and left. Gwen witnessed the whole thing. Later, Gwen told Peter what had happened. This infuriated Peter, who went to go confront Flash. Peter demanded that Flash apologized, which Flash reluctantly agreed to do. Meanwhile, Norman and Harry were having dinner together. Norman asked Harry why he did the drugs and Harry lied that it was because his mother died. Norman then left to go attack Dock Ock. So then, while Dock Ock was stealing Jewelry, the Green Goblin attacked him. The two fought until Dock Ock retreated since the Goblin was winning. Later, Peter went to talk to Harry about the incident with Flash. Peter tried to give him advice, but Harry took none of it. He then told Peter that he would take drastic measures to get back at Flash and left before Peter could cope with him. So then Peter informed Norman what Harry said, about taking the drastic measures. Norman said that he would take care of it. So then Norman went to talk to Harry. He asked him why he would take drastic measures to harm Flash. Harry then admitted that the drugs had nothing to with the death of his mom, it was all Flashes fault. So then Norman left. Later, Peter and Harry were talking at Harry's house. Then Flash knocked on the door. He was about to apologize, but then Harry took out a gun and aimed it at Flash. Peter realized that he had to stop Harry, but it would be better to do it as Spiderman. Flash tried to reason with Harry, but he wouldn't listen. Then Spiderman attacked Harry and knocked the gun out of his hand. After a brief struggle, the Green Goblin arrived and kidnapped Flash. In desperation, Spiderman took Harry so he could trade him for Flash. He followed the Green Goblin and then offered the trade. The goblin was about to accept until Dock Ock arrived to attack them both. In a three way battle, Flash left and Harry fell from a building. The Green Goblin got him and took him to the hospital, so Spiderman was left to fight Dock Ock . He eventually beat him and took him to jail. Later, Norman is seen in the hospital with an unconscious Harry. He said that he needs to get revenge on Harry's real enemy, Spiderman.

_**Season 1, Episode 15: How Green was my Goblin**_

It starts with Peter talking with Harry. Harry said that he wished that he died when he was dropped. Peter felt incredibly guilty blaming himself for all of Harry's mishaps. Meanwhile, Norman Osborn was working on a brand new glider and more powerful pumpkin bombs and razor bats. So then Norman went home. Later, Peter went to talk to Gwen again. They talked for a bit about Spiderman. She said she wasn't sure whether to believe that Spiderman was guilty or not. After that, Spiderman went to swing around to think. Then he was attacked by the Green Goblin. The two fought for a bit until Spiderman fled away from the Goblins powers. The Goblin realized that he can't kill Spiderman if he keeps fleeing away. So he decided it was time to find out who he really is. Later, Flash went to talk to Harry in the hospital. He apologized dearly for the way he treated him. Harry said that he pointed a gun at Flash, so they could call it even. Later, Norman Osborn talked to a stranger in the dark. The stranger sold him pictures of Peter Parker dressing as Spiderman. Osborn was shocked to find out who Spiderman was. He then paid the man and left. Later, Peter Eddie Brock invited Peter and Gwen to his birthday party. When they got there, Flash and Sally Avril were also there. During the party, Eddie talked to Gwen intimately. Then he stole a a kiss. Peter saw this to his disappointment. Peter decided that he needed time alone, so he went outside. Gwen went to follow him. However, the Green Goblin attacked and took Peter away. He revealed that he found out that Peter was Spiderman. Then he brought him to Oscorp. The Goblin tied Peter up. Then he proceeded to beat him up. However, then Gwen arrived and hit the green Goblin in the head with a big rock knocking him out. She revealed that he followed the Glider in her car. She untied Peter and they were about to leave before the Green Goblin woke up. Peter had no choice, so he used his Spider powers to fight the Goblin. The two got into a massive fight until Spiderman threw him into a bunch of electrical wires. When the Goblin finally woke up, he lost his memory from about a year ago. Spiderman brought him to the ambulance then proceeded to talk to Gwen. Peter told her that no one can know that he is Spiderman and she promised not to tell anyone. Then she kissed him and they began to make out. At the very last scene, the same stranger that sold Osborn Peter's secret was seen with a moving black symbiote. He thanked his astronauts for finding this from another planet and then told them to plant in into Peter's bed. He said that it will consume him and kill him slowly.


	2. Season 2

_**Season 2, Episode 1: The new Spiderman**_

__It starts with Peter sleeping. He is having nightmares about the Green Goblin. Then he wakes up and worries about Norman remembering who Spiderman is. He then decided that it wasn't possible and Norman will never remember anything about the Green Goblin. Meanwhile, a worker for the Kingpin sneaks into Oscorp. He looks around a bit, and then sees all of the Green Goblin's equipment including a different costume. He calls his partner to check it out with him. When his partner gets there, he kills the man then decides to take all of the equipment for himself. Later, Peter went on his first date with Gwen. The two shared a nice conversation until Peter talks about his worries about Norman Osborn. Gwen says that it is confirmed that he has amnesia and there is no way that he will remember any of this. Later, Peter put on his Spiderman costume not knowing that the alien symbiote was on his leg. So then he went to patrol as Spiderman. Then he was attacked by another Goblin calling himself the Hobgoblin. Spiderman was shocked and assumed it was Norman with a new costume change. The two fought for a bit until Spiderman was beat and fell unconscious. The Hobgoblin left with his jewels that he stole. The next day, Peter went to school. It was nearing the end of the year. He said hello to his friend, Eddie Brock, but Brock would not talk to him. Meanwhile, the Hobgoblin sold his jewels to the Kingpin. He refused to give up his identity, but the Kingpin did offer him a job to work for him more. Later, Peter went to sell photos of Spiderman fighting the hobgoblin to Jameson. When he got there, Jameson said he didn't need photos; Eddie Brock already sold them to him. The Joe Robertson told Peter that Brock said that he needed extra cash. However, Peter always gets better photos, so he has nothing to worry about. Later, Peter and Gwen were watching a movie at his house. Then the symbiote started to crawl all over Peter's body. Then it suddenly disappeared inside of him. Peter said that he felt weird, so he decided to go visit Doctor Connors as Spiderman. He dressed up in the suit. However, the symbiote then came out and attached itself to the suit. Spiderman got really freaked out so he went to swing to Doctor Connors' lab. However, the Hobgoblin then attacked him saying that the Kingpin paid him to kill Spiderman. The two fought until Spiderman stole a gun from a police officer and tried to shoot the Hobgoblin. The Goblin flew away because of this. Spiderman was horrified at what he was about to do as he has never tried to kill someone before. The next day, two men met up. They talked about their plans to bring down the Kingpin. One of the men was revealed to be Hammerhead and the other was Silvermane. Then they met up with their main worker, Doctor Octopus. In the very last scene, the stranger from season 1's finale is seen explaining his plan to his henchmen. He said that a gang war is about to start that will not only destroy New York City, but also give the Alien symbiote a chance to take control.

_**Season 2, Episode 2: Gang War part I**_

__It starts with Spiderman swinging around. He says that the symbiote is starting to feel good and there is no reason for him to see anyone about it. As he is swinging, he passes by Daredevil chasing Bull's-eye. Spiderman went to help Daredevil. Eventually, Spiderman and Daredevil got into a battle with Bull's-eye. The three fought until Bull's-eye escaped. Then Daredevil told Spiderman and about Bull's-eye. He was said to be working for the Kingpin. Daredevil said that he heard about this new job Bull's-eye had to help the Kingpin fight these other guys. Spiderman said that he was happy to help stop both sides. Later, Bull's-eye went to talk to the Kingpin. He said that Spiderman and Daredevil are no working together. The Kingpin said that it was okay since he had the Hobgoblin working for him. Meanwhile, Peter went to talk to Eddie Brock. He continued to persist until Brock explained why he was angry at Peter. He said that Peter stole the girl from him that he liked since he was in seventh grade. Peter apologized, but then said that it is almost like he and Gwen were meant to be together. Eddie said that he understood, but it would take some time to get over, which Peter understood. So then Peter left. Later, Silvermane and Hammerhead talked to Doctor Octopus. They ordered Dock Ock to attack the Kingpin's headquarters at a certain time. So then Dock Ock attacked the Kingpin's headquarters. Bull's-eye fought Dock Ock and the battle went outside. Peter heard about this fight on the news and dressed up to go stop them. Then Daredevil arrived to help. The four fought until both Dock Ock and Bull's-eye retreated. Then Daredevil and Spiderman left. The next day, Peter gave Jameson pictures of Spiderman, Daredevil, Bull's-eye, and Dock Ock fighting. However, Jameson said that Eddie Brock beat him to it. Peter went to talk to Eddie. He asked him to sell pictures at a different news press, but in response, Eddie just to Peter to date a different girl. Then Peter shoved Eddie in anger. Meanwhile, Dock Ock talked to Silvermane. He asked why he wanted to bring down the Kingpin so badly. Silvermane said that when he was younger, he worked for a man who was the Kingpin's father's rival. The Kingpin's father ordered an attack on him. It resulted in Silvermane's wife and son being shot. Silvermane said that now was the time to bring the Fisk family down. The next day, Harry was released from the hospital and felt great. He was welcomed with warm arms. Then later, he talked to his father who became very worried that Dock Ock was released. Then Peter heard on the news that Bully's-eye, Dock Ock, and Daredevil were fighting. Spiderman went to join the fight. When he got there, they worked together to knock Dock Ock out. Then Bull's-eye grabbed Spiderman and put a blade to his head. He said if Daredevil comes any closer, Spiderman dies. Then Dock Ock snuck up behind Bull's-eye ready to kill him and Spiderman.

_**Season 2, Episode 3: Gang war part 2**_

It starts right where the last episode left off. Spiderman's spider-sense tingled, so he spun around and hit bull's-eye. He then went to fight Dock Ock as Bull's-eye went to fight Daredevil. Daredevil was eventually knocked out and Bull's-eye brought him to the Kingpin. Spiderman tried to follow Bull's-eye, but lost him. The next day, Peter saw Harry holding hands with Maryjane at school. Peter then talked to Harry who revealed that he started to date Maryjane. Peter said that he disapproves of it which shocks Harry since Peter was dating Gwen. Finally Peter gave in and let Harry date Maryjane. Meanwhile, the Hobgoblin arrived at Fisk Towers and introduced himself to Bull's-eye. When he left, the Kingpin said that he didn't trust the Hobgoblin. The next day, Maryjane, Peter, Harry, and Gwen all ate lunch together. Then Harry and Gwen had to go to study for their AP chemistry test. So then Peter talked to Maryjane for a bit. Then he stole a kiss. Maryjane rejected him and told him that this was completely wrong. So Peter apologized and Maryjane promised not to tell Gwen. However, Eddie Brock was watching the whole time and he had his camera phone. Later, Spiderman tracked his Spider-tracer that he put on Bull's-eye. He found the Kingpin's base of operations. He started to fight the Kingpin and Bulls-eye. Then the Hobgoblin attacked. The four fought until Spiderman was being beaten so he left. The next day, Eddie Brock went to talk to Gwen. He asked Gwen to leave Peter for him, but she refused. Then he showed Gwen the picture of Peter and Maryjane kissing. Then Gwen started to cry. Later, Gwen knocked on Maryjane's door. She opened it the Gwen started to yell at her. She said that Peter kissed her, but she didn't believe her. So then Maryjane called Peter to tell him that Gwen found out. So then Peter went to talk to Gwen. Gwen broke up with Peter and left. Peter realized that Brock told Gwen. So then Spiderman went to rescue Daredevil. When he got there, Dock Ock and Hammerhead were fighting Bull's-eye and the Hobgoblin. Spiderman rescued Daredevil and then they joined in on the fight. It ended up with Bull's-eye being defeated, so Daredevil, Spiderman, Hammerhead, and Dock Ock retreated. Later, Dock Ock talked to Silvermane. He said that he didn't want any part in this war and that he quits. So then Silvermane hit him with a bat knocking him out. He then called the police who arrested Dock Ock. In the last scene, Harry knocked on Peter's door. He then said that he was done with Peter because he kissed Maryjane. It is then revealed that Eddie Brock was watching and then he smirked at Peter. Peter decided that it was time to get revenge.

_**Season 2, Episode 4: Gang war part 3**_

It starts with Peter pondering about a decision. He then decides that he couldn't do anything legally to get revenge on Eddie, but Spiderman could. So then he broke into Eddie's house. Eddie wasn't there at the time, so Spiderman looked for dirt on Eddie. He then found a file and smiled. He then swung away. While swinging away, he ran into the Hobgoblin. The two fought until Spiderman got worried that the file would be messed up in the process, so he left. So then the Hobgoblin flew to Silvermane's place. The two talked for a bit revealing that the Hobgoblin was working for Silvermane all along since he offered more money. Meanwhile, Peter gave Eddie a call. He revealed that he found a file in Eddie's house. It was about a lawsuit where Eddie's ex-girlfriend sued him for child support after he got her pregnant. However, Eddie fled to the east coast to get away from her and took upon a new name. The file contained lawsuit papers, his new and old ID cards, and letters from his ex-girlfriend. Eddie begged Peter not to tell anyone, but Peter didn't care. So then Peter showed the file to the police. The police thanked him and Peter left. The next day, Spiderman met Daredevil at a clock tower. They discussed a plan for a bit until the Hobgoblin arrived. He said he did not want to fight then offered a truce. They could all work together for Silvermane to bring down the Kingpin. They both rejected and the Hobgoblin left. However, Daredevil then said to Spiderman that he was going to consider doing it as he has a horrible hatred for the Kingpin. Spiderman got angry about that swung away. Then he went to the Kingpin's tower. He told him that the Hobgoblin was working for Silvermane. Infuriated, the Kingpin said that he was going to kill the Hobgoblin, then asked Spiderman for a momentary truce until the war was over, in which Spiderman accepted. Meanwhile, police showed up at Eddie Brock's house. They said that they had a warrant for his arrest. Then they brought Brock into custody. So the next day, Peter showed up at Gwen's apartment. He brought candy and flowers to her and begged for her forgiveness. She said no and slammed the door on him. Later, Brock was talking to the police. They said that they had enough evidence to convict him and they would have a trail soon, but for now he is free to go. The next day, Peter dressed up as Spiderman. He went to go with the Kingpin and his thugs to attack Silvermane. So then Spiderman invaded Silvermane's place. The thugs fought the Hobgoblin. Spiderman ended up fighting Daredevil. Spiderman knocked him out then went to fight the Hobgoblin. The two fought until Spiderman knocked them both out with a pipe. He was about to kill them until Daredevil stopped him. The two fought until Spiderman noticed that all of the Kingpin's thugs were gone. Then daredevil said that he heard something ticking and he realized that it was a bomb, so they both flew. They managed to rescue Hammerhead and the Hobgoblin, but Silvermane died in the process. So then Spiderman realized that the Kingpin set a bomb and all of his men were in on hit except for Spiderman. So then Spiderman swung to the Kingpin's headquarters. When the got there, he fought the Kingpin for a bit before knocking him out. He then said he had enough of him, so he took a gun and got ready to kill him. However, Daredevil arrived and told Spiderman to stop. After some debate, Spiderman decided to let the Kingpin live, so he left. Then Spiderman and Daredevil shake hands as Daredevil leaves. In the last scene, Brock is holding a gun then shoots a picture of Peter Parker.

_**Season 2, Episode 5: Return of the Burglar**_

__It starts with a man running away from the police. Then he sees the vulture and jumps onto his back. The Vulture flies him away and he is revealed to be the Burglar who killed Peter's Uncle Ben. The next day, Peter woke up and went to talk to Eddie. He bragged at him about being able to get the last laugh. Brock got angry and violently attacked him. However, Peter had his spider powers and managed to knock Brock out. Everyone was watching and was all shocked at what Peter did, including Gwen. So then she woke him up and said that she was going to bring him to the hospital. Peter didn't care and left. Later, Spiderman went to swing around and then ran into the Black Cat. He chased her for a bit until he lost her and just gave up. However, she then came back to him. She said that she liked his new costume much more, and then offered for him to work with her to steal stuff. Spiderman actually agreed and they went to go steal some Jewels. However, they ran into the Vulture who was also stealing jewels. The two fought the Vulture for a bit until the Vulture decided to retreat. The next morning, Peter woke up to realize that his Aunt wasn't home, but she never left at that time. He realized that someone must have kidnapped her. Peter immediately blamed Brock. So then he got a gun and drove over to Brock's house. He aimed the gun at Brock demanding to know where his aunt was, even though Brock denied any involvement. Meanwhile, the Burglar was talking to the Vulture. They had Aunt May tied up. The Vulture asked him why they decided to capture May Parker. The burglar said that it would attract Spiderman to his place, then they could both kill him. After that, Flash gave Peter a call. He just wanted to let Peter know that Eddie was seen kissing Gwen. This infuriated Peter, so he marched over to Gwen's house. He said that he forbade her to date a man who Peter hated so much, but she didn't care and slammed the door on him. So then Peter realized that two could play at that game. He dressed up as Spiderman and found the Black Cat at her usual place. He showed affection towards her and the two kissed. Then she was about to unmask him before he decided that he couldn't trust anyone with his secret identity, so he swung away. Meanwhile, the mysterious man from a few episodes ago was talking to his friend. His friend worried that the suit hasn't killed Spiderman yet. Then the man revealed that the suit wasn't suppose to kill him, it was suppose to slowly turn him evil, and that was all the revenge they needed on him. Later, the burglar showed up at Eddie Brock's house. He said that he heard that there was some bad blood between him and Peter Parker. Then he told him to show up at a certain church the next day and then continued with an unknown plan. So later, Peter receives a note at his house from the Burglar. It said that if Peter wanted to see his Aunt May again, he would have to meet them at a church. So Peter dressed up as Spiderman and swung to meet the Black Cat. The two talked for a bit until Spiderman asked for her help in fighting the Vulture and Burglar. She said that she owed him for saving her life, so she agreed. The two swung to the church. When they got there, they fought the Vulture for a bit. Then they defeated him, so Eddie Brock and the Burglar came out and started to shoot at Spiderman. The Black Cat stopped Eddie Brock, took away his gun, knocked him out, and left. So then Spiderman went to confront the Burglar. He knocked the gun out of his hand and shoved him against the wall. He repeatedly hit him until he bled really hard. So then he got a gun and was about to shoot him. Then Spiderman came to a realization. The new black alien symbiote was turning him into an evil killer, so he realized that he had to get it off. He tried to rip it apart, but then he fell onto the church bell. However, the bells vibration weakened the symbiote which moved off Peter. Peter ran away to get away from the symbiote. However, the symbiote moved onto the nearest host, Eddie Brock, who then realized that Peter Parker was Spiderman and transformed into Venom.

_**Season 2, Episode 6: Enter Venom**_

__It starts with Peter leaving his house. He goes to a florist to buy flowers and then decides to spend two months worth of daily bugle salary to buy a diamond necklace. Then he goes to Gwen's apartment. He sincerely apologizes and then gives her the necklace. She says that she wants to forgive him, but she needs some time to think, which was perfectly fine with Peter. So then he goes to swing around as Spiderman feeling good about his old costume. So then he sees another Spiderman standing on top of a building. He goes down there to check it out. The other Spiderman claimed to be the real Spiderman until the suit turned into the symbiote suit. He then said "why be Spiderman when you could be Venom". So then he turned into Venom and attacked Spiderman. The two fought until Venom was winning, so Spiderman retreated. So then Peter went home. He decided that before he could deal with Venom, he had to talk to Harry. So he stopped by Harry's house to talk to him. He sincerely apologized to Harry. Harry decided to forgive him and Peter was thankful. Meanwhile, the mysterious man from the previous episode was watching on the news that Venom was battling Spiderman. He was furious that someone else took his suit. The next day, Peter gets a call from Gwen. She said that she wants to talk to him and set up a talk with him at a Coffee shop for the next day. Later, Spiderman went to swing around. He was very happy about Gwen's call. He was ready to be forgiven by her. However, Venom then attacked. Spiderman swung away and a long chase ensued. Finally, Spiderman led Venom to the bell tower, so Venom ran away. When Peter got home, he found Eddie Brock at his house talking to Harry. Peter demanded that Eddie left and Harry wondered why Peter was being so rude. So then Eddie left, but then he whispered to Peter that he'll be back. Meanwhile, the mysterious man was given a new green suit by his assistant. The assistant said it could be used to kill both Spiderman and Venom. The man put on the suit and decided to call himself the Jackal. The next day, Peter met up with Gwen at the Coffee bean. The two chatted for a bit until Gwen said that she forgives Peter, but thinks that they should just be friends. Then Eddie Brock arrived to torment Peter. He made insulting remarks about him and Gwen calling her a whore. Peter then attacked Eddie. Security arrived and held Peter down. Then Eddie ran away and came back as Venom. He fought off the police and then attacked Peter. He webbed Gwen up and tied her to his back. Then he carried Peter with one hand and swung away with his other. He brought him to the top of a tall building. People started to watch. Venom dared Peter to fight back, and then the whole world will know who he is. Then he said that he will murder Gwen slowly. So then Peter violently attacked Venom. The two fought until Peter kicked Venom and he fell off the building, but then swung away. Then Gwen kissed Peter and said that she never wanted to lose him ever again. So Peter put a piece of cloth around his mouth to cover his identity and swung away. In the last scene, a man walked to Eddie Brock's apartment. Eddie opened the door and the man aimed a gun at him.

_**Season 2, Episode 7: Claws of the Jackal**_

__It starts right where the last episode left off. Eddie then knocks the gun out of the man's hand and turns into Venom. He then knocks the man out. Then the Jackal arrives and fights Venom. After a big fight, Venom is knocked out and the Jackal took him away. Meanwhile, Peter and Gwen went on a double date with Harry and Maryjane. They had all forgiven him and every thing was back to normal. Then they hear on the news that Venom was seen fighting the Jackal in broad daylight ending up with the Jackal capturing Venom. Peter wondered what this was about. Later, Peter went to visit Jameson. Jameson was angry that Peter didn't have any pictures for him. He then said that he believed that Venom was just Spiderman buffed up. Then he said that maybe the Jackal was the good guy arresting Spiderman. Peter tried to convince him otherwise, but Jameson wouldn't listen. Meanwhile, the Jackal had Eddie tied up. He told Eddie that he could kill him right now, but then if the host dies, the symbiote will also die. So then he activated a sonic blaster on Eddie. The symbiote was forced off of him. So then the Jackal took it and put it in a jar. He then stated that he was going to kill Spiderman himself. Later, Spiderman went to stop a bank robbery. When he finally thwarted the robbers, the Jackal attacked. The two fought until Spiderman was losing so he retreated. So then the Jackal went to talk to a tied up Eddie Brock. He demanded that he would get his suit back. He said that he couldn't force the suit off and said that he needed the person to willingly rid himself of the suit. Brock refused saying that now he and the suit are one. Then the Jackal proceeded to torture Brock until he got his suit back. Meanwhile, Peter went to pay Jameson another visit. He brought pictures of Spiderman fighting the Jackal in an effort to prove that Spiderman and Venom are different people. Jameson still didn't believe him saying that Spiderman could switch between costumes any time. So then Spiderman went to visit Eddie's apartment to investigate. However, then a man pointed a gun at him. Spiderman managed to subdue the man and forced him to tell him where the Jackal was. Later, Peter went home to a frantic Harry. Harry said that a Green man broke into the apartment and took Gwen away. Peter got worried, so he dressed as Spiderman and swung to the Jackal's hideout. When he got there, he found the Jackal torturing Eddie. Spiderman pulled a switch to let Eddie go. So then the Jackal attacked. Eddie finally turned into Venom. He went to attack the Jackal, but then he threw Gwen off a building. The Jackal subdued Spiderman, so the Venom jumped off the building to save Gwen. He saved her, and then went to fight the Jackal. After a big fight, the Jackal escaped. Spiderman went to thank Venom, but Venom said that this doesn't change anything and he will come back to kill Spiderman. Then he left.

_**Season 2, Episode 8: Kraven the Hunter**_

__It starts with Peter talking to Gwen. Gwen was hanging out with Peter and Harry at their apartment. Then Maryjane arrived. They watched the news together and then saw that a new man arrived in New York. His name is Sergey Kravenof. He is Russian and arrived to hunt new prey. Peter didn't trust this guy and went to go check him out. The next day, Peter went to Jameson who demanded that Peter got pictures of Kraven for him. Peter realized that the most exciting picture would be of Spiderman along with Kraven. So then, Spiderman followed Kraven. Kraven realized Spiderman was following him and attacked him. Spiderman insisted that he didn't mean to bother him, but Kraven didn't care and continued to fight Spiderman. Spiderman eventually retreated because he was being beaten. The next day, Peter went to Doctor Connor's office to do community service. The two talked for a bit, but Peter sensed that Connors was acting unusual. The next day, Peter went to show Jameson photos of Spiderman fighting Kraven. Jameson loved these pictures and loved them. He then said that he was going to write a column explaining how Kraven is hero who is going to turn Spidey in. This made Peter wonder why he even works for Jameson. So later, Peter paid Connors another visit. He asked if he could apply for a part time job. Connors said that would be good since he is going out of town for a bit and he needs all the help he can get. So later, Peter realized that the only way Spiderman would look like the hero is if he turned Kraven in. So he swung around the city waiting for Kraven to attack him. Kraven arrived and confronted Spiderman, but didn't attack him. He apologized for their previous encounter and stated that he didn't come here to fight Spiderman, but someone else. So later, Spiderman swung to Jameson's office. He told him to retract his column and that he and Kraven made peace. Then he left. Jameson at first said that he was not going to do it, but then Joe Robertson tried to convince Jameson to do it saying that this column would make him look bad and Jameson finally agreed. The next day, Peter went to work for Dr. Connors. When he got there, he saw that Eddie Brock was working there. It is then revealed that Brock now works for Connors. Peter left not wanting to work with Brock. As he was driving away, he then saw Kraven running to Dr. Connors's lab. Peter rushed back to find Kraven. When he found him, Kraven was about to kill Connors. Peter and Eddie teamed up to fight Kraven, but they were both beaten. Eddie and Peter left. Peter changed and went to fight Kraven. It is then revealed that Kraven didn't come to kill Connors, but the Lizard. The two fought until Connors received so much stress that he transformed into the Lizard.

_**Season 2, Episode 9: The Hunter and the Hunted**_

__Spiderman, the Lizard, and Kraven fight in a three-way battle. Then Kraven was about to kill the Lizard, so Spiderman took him away. He left and the Lizard changed back into Curt Connors. So then Peter left and went to meet up with Gwen. When he got to Gwen's house, he saw Flash there. Peter asked Gwen what Flash was doing there and Gwen just said that she needed tutoring from Flash. Peter said okay, but secretly didn't believe it since Gwen was much smarter than Flash. Meanwhile, Kraven went to talk to his wife, Calypso. He said that he saw the Lizard change into Curt Connors. He was worried that if he killed the Lizard, he would turn right back into Curt Connors and he won't have any proof that he killed the Lizard. Then Calypso said she would do something about it. Later, Peter asked Gwen out on a date. Gwen said that she can't because she was busy. So then Peter asked to have coffee with Harry and MJ. When the two got there, they saw Flash with Gwen. Peter stormed out in anger. When he got outside, he saw Kraven chasing the Lizard. So Peter dressed up and went to stop them. He fought the two until Kraven escaped with the unconscious Lizard. Later, Peter went home and Gwen knocked on the door. She tried to explain what happened, but Peter didn't listen so Gwen decided to come back when Peter decides to listen. Meanwhile, Calypso returned to Kraven with a serum that could make Dr. Connors the Lizard permanently. After that, Peter went to confront Flash. He demanded to know what was doing with his girlfriend. Flash promised that it wasn't a date, but refused to tell Peter what it was about. So then Peter went to talk to Gwen again. He forgave Gwen saying that he knew she wasn't cheating on him, but asked what her talk with Flash was about. Gwen said that she just needed money from Flash and he had so much more money than Peter, but she still said that Peter offered much more than Flash could ever offer even without money. So later, Spiderman invaded Kraven's hideout. He found out that Kraven already poured the serum in the Lizard's mouth. He attacked Kraven and the Lizard broke free. Spiderman beat Kraven and the Lizard. Then he took the Lizard to his lab. He got a serum that could be used to cure the Lizard and poured it down his mouth. Dr. Connors thanked Spiderman. In the last scene, Gwen was talking to Flash. Gwen said that Peter could never know the real reason why she and Flash were talking.

_**Season 2, Episode 10: The Sinister Six**_

__It starts with Spiderman fighting Dock Ock. Spiderman beats Dock Ock and turns him into the police. Dock Ock becomes enraged and decides that now is time to do something about Spiderman. The next day, Peter goes to Jameson's office to give him pictures of the Lizard and Kraven fight. However, Jameson doesn't accept them because he starting to think Peter is selling him fake pictures since he always gets the right pictures. Peter doesn't know what to say, so he leaves. Meanwhile, Dock Ock gave the Vulture a call. He said that he was going to start a team-up and he needed the Vulture to break him and four other villains out. The Vulture agreed to the idea. The next day, Peter went to talk to Harry. He said that he would be short on cash for a bit because Jameson fired him. Harry gave Peter advice saying that he should just find a way to prove to Jameson that his photos aren't fake. Later, the Vulture broke into Ryker's Island and stole the suits and equipment for the prisoners that he was going to break out. He broke out Doctor Octopus, Kraven the Hunter, Electro, Mysterio, and the Scorpion. Meanwhile, Peter went to talk to Jameson. He told him that he needed a way to prove to him that he wasn't selling fake photos. Jameson was about to offer an idea, but then Electro broke into his office and demanded that he would find Spiderman for him. Peter left, changed into Spiderman, and attacked Electro. Then the rest of the villains arrived calling themselves the sinister six. They all attacked Spiderman. After a big fight, Spiderman retreated because he was losing. Peter went home in extreme fear. He didn't know how to stop six villains. He then decided to swing by the X-men's mansion to see if they could help. However, they weren't there, so Spiderman left. He then decided that maybe he could get the police's help. However, when he got there, the Police attempted to arrest him. Peter finally decided that he should just wait until some other superheroes stop the villains. Later, Peter went to Jameson's office and showed him a picture of Spiderman fighting the sinister six. Jameson decided that whether Peter's photos are fake or not, they still make him money, so they are worth it. Meanwhile, the sinister six had a meeting. They debated on who came the closest to defeating Spiderman until finally Kraven came up with an idea. They could each try to kill Spiderman individually and see who prevails. However, they needed a way to lure Spiderman. So the Scorpion volunteered to do something. Later, Peter was at home and they he got a call. It was the Scorpion who told him that he took his Aunt May away and if he wanted her back, he should tell Spiderman to meet the Sinister six at a certain place. Peter was infuriated, so he dressed as Spiderman and went to attack the six. He found them. He fought each one by one and ended up defeated all of the villains and turned them all in. Peter then brought his Aunt May back home. In the very last scene, the Kingpin was talking to a henchman saying that Spiderman just helped him a lot by putting away six of his enemies.

_**Season 2, Episode 11: Return of the Sandman**_

__ It starts with the Kingpin talking to a woman who calls herself Silver Sable. The Kingpin said that said that he wanted to have a partnership with her gang who she calls the woolfpack. She agreed. In a small corner, we see the Sandman watching the whole conversation. Meanwhile, Peter was watching a movie with Gwen and then Captain Stacy arrived. He talked to Peter for a bit saying that if he got any pictures of the Kingpin and Silver Sable's crimes; he should immediately give them to him. Peter agreed. Peter then went to swing around to look for trouble. Then he found Silver Sable leading a group of men to rob a rich man. Then Spiderman came and attacked Sable and her henchmen. After a battle, Sable and her men got the money, so they retreated. So then Spiderman left. It is then revealed that the Sandman was watching the whole time. He then found the man who was robbed and talked to him. In a negotiation, the man told the Sandman where Sable lived. Meanwhile, Gwen was sitting by herself, then looked at an unknown object and was shocked. Later, Peter went to talk to his Aunt May. Peter was going to graduate high school the next day and was really excited. Aunt May then revealed to Peter something very exciting. He has gotten a scholarship to Empire State University for his great grades. Peter was thrilled by this news. Meanwhile, Gwen called Flash. She told him that she needed to tell him something. After this, Spiderman went to talk to Captain Stacy. He told Spiderman where Silver Sable lived and asked him to go turn her in. So Spiderman went to Silver Sable's house. He had to go through guards as she was very wealthy. He was about to arrest her, but then the Sandman attacked. Spiderman found himself having to fight to save Sable. He then was knocked out by the Sandman who then took Sable away. Later, the Sandman had Sable tied up and told her that he knows that she knows dirt on the Kingpin. The Sandman then forced her to tell him. Later, Peter was at home and then went to talk to Gwen. He told her that he got a scholarship to the Empire State University. Gwen was also going there, but not by a scholarship. Peter then went home and talked to Harry. Harry said that Gwen has been acting weird recently and asked Peter why, but Peter didn't know. Later, Spiderman went to confront the Kingpin. He said that they had to work together if they were going to beat the Sandman. The Kingpin said that in a few hours, the Sandman will attack him because Silver Sable sent him a message saying so. So Spiderman stayed and a few hours later, the Sandman attacked. They fought him until Spiderman knocked him out of the tower. They looked out and the sandman was gone. The Kingpin assumed that he fell in the sewer, but Spiderman wasn't so sure. In the very last scene, Gwen was talking to Flash at her house. Gwen was crying and flash asked why. Gwen said that she is pregnant.__

_**Season 2, Episode 12: Graduation**_

__It starts with Peter talking to Harry. The two were very excited to be graduating. Today was the day of graduation. Peter had a scholarship to Empire State University and Harry was going to the University of New York Manhattan. It was early in the morning, so Peter went as Spiderman to swing around before school starts. Then it flashes back to the previous night. Mark Raxton, a businessman, was talking to Norman Osborn. He was demanding that Osborn give him the money that was owed to him. Osborn realized that Raxton was right, no he shoved Raxton into a batch of chemicals to keep him from suing him. He left and later, Raxton crawled out. He later discovered that his skin had turned golden yellow and now he had the power of fire and to control flames around his body. Now in present time, Spiderman was swinging around, and then noticed a fire in Oscorp. He went in to save a bunch of the people. He left and then Raxton arrived who now called himself the Molten Man. He attacked Spiderman for saving all those people. Spiderman fought back and after a fight scene, and then Spiderman realized that he was going to be late for graduation and retreated. He then arrived at graduation right on time. Students got their diplomas and the scholarships were announced. Then after Graduation was over, the people had a chat. Jameson met Peter's very proud Aunt May. Harry was worrying about his father and Oscorp. Peter saw Gwen talking to Flash and began to worry about her. Then Norman talked to Peter saying congratulations. Then the Molten Man attacked the Graduation. He tried to kill Norman Osborn, so then Spiderman suited up and went to fight the Molten Man. He led him away from the graduation. After a big fight, Spiderman opened a fire hydrant on the Molten Man knocking him out. Then he turned him into the police. Then Spiderman went to Oscorp. He revealed to Osborn that he took a security video showing Osborn shoving Raxton into the chemicals and that he was going to show it to the police. He then left. Osborn went into his basement and then pulled out his Goblin mask saying that it is time to rid himself of Spiderman. Later, Peter went to talk to Harry who was still worried about his father. Peter realized that it wouldn't be right to turn Osborn in for Harry's sake. In the very last scene, Gwen is talking to Flash. Flash asks why she won't tell Peter. She says that she won't tell Peter because the baby isn't his.

_**Season 2, Episode 13: Double-Goblin**_

__It starts with Peter walking with Gwen. The two had a chat and then they ran into Norman Osborn. Peter and Gwen attempted to leave the conversation. Osborn gave off a little smirk and walked away. Later, Peter dressed up as Spiderman and went to patrol the city. Then he heard on his pocket radio that Ryker's island was being broken into. So then Spiderman went to stop it. At Ryker's island, the Green Goblin was breaking Roderick Kingsley (the Hobgoblin) out of prison. He asked Roderick for a truce to bring down Spiderman. Then Spiderman arrived and attacked the Green Goblin. After a fight, the Green Goblin escaped with Roderick Kingsley. Later, Norman Osborn was talking to Kingsley. Kingsley accepted the truce and the two decided to work together to kill Spiderman. Later, Peter went to talk to Gwen. She said that Osborn is the Goblin again and they have to do something about this fast. So then Gwen went to confront Osborn. She asked what Osborn wanted saying that he should be attacking Doctor Octopus, not Spiderman. However, Osborn said that he realized Dock Ock isn't his real enemy, Peter is. Osborn refused to tell Gwen why. Later, Spiderman went to Oscorp to confront Osborn. However, when he got there, the Hobgoblin attacked. During the fight Osborn dressed up as the Green Goblin and attacked. The two worked together to try to kill Spiderman. Spiderman was losing, so he then retreated. Meanwhile, Gwen went to talk to Flash. Gwen finally revealed who the father of the baby was: it was Osborn blood. After that, Peter went to talk to Gwen. Peter looked at Gwen and foolishly pointed out that she might be pregnant because of her gaining weight. Gwen took it as an insult and stormed away to distract Peter from the fact that she really is pregnant. Later, Flash went to confront Harry. He said that Peter was his friend and it was horrible of him to do what he did. Harry claimed not to know what Flash was talking about. Flash then stormed away. Meanwhile, Osborn and Kingsley were talking. Then Kingsley knocked out Osborn and betrayed him. When Osborn woke up, Kingsley said that he was going to take control of Oscorp and Osborn would cooperate or die. Then Spiderman arrived and fought the Hobgoblin. He eventually beat him, but Norman Osborn escaped. Spiderman turned the Hobgoblin in. In the very last scene, Norman went to confront Gwen. He said that Harry told him that Flash accused him of having sex with her. Gwen realized that she wasn't clear on which Osborn got her pregnant. Norman then said that wanted Gwen to get an abortion. Gwen agreed.

_**Season 2, Episode 14: Goblin's Venom**_

__It starts with Eddie Brock walking to Gwen's house. He goes to talk to her asking her for forgiveness for the things he has done. Gwen grants him the forgiveness saying he deserves it for saving her life. Then Brock leaves and the Green Goblin takes him to the top of a building. He then offers Brock a truce. He wants to work with Brock and the two could work together to kill Spiderman. Brock reluctantly agreed. Meanwhile, Peter went to talk to Flash. He said that he is starting to think that Gwen is keeping something from him and demands to know what. Flash still maintains that she is keeping nothing from him. So then Peter goes walking on the sidewalk and then Venom attacks him. Peter fights him on top of buildings where no one can see. In fear of losing his secret identity, Peter retreats. Meanwhile, Gwen went to see an abortionist. She got her abortion. Later Peter went to confront Eddie. He begged Eddie to leave him alone, but Eddie said that after Peter ruined his life, he refuses to. After that, Gwen went to talk to her dad, Captain Stacy. She reveals to him everything that happened. So then Captain Stacy gave Norman Osborn a call. Later, the Green Goblin kidnapped Captain Stacy. He held Stacy over a tall building which was being covered on the news. Peter saw this, dressed as Spiderman, and then went to attack the Green Goblin. When he found him, the two fought until the Green Goblin knocked him out then killed Captain Stacy with a razor blade. Then he took Spiderman away. When the Goblin got back to Oscorp, Venom was there. He was very angry that Osborn killed Captain Stacy saying that it was a completely unnecessary death. The Goblin lied that Stacy knew who he was. Meanwhile, Gwen went to talk to Harry and Maryjane. She was crying because her father died and Peter is no where to be found. Harry claimed that Peter always disappears like that. They comforted Gwen. Jameson heard about Captain Stacy's death and actually shed a tear for his great friend. When Flash heard about this, he was absolutely enraged and knew who did it. Meanwhile, Peter was unmasked and tied up. The Goblin said that he was going to torture him. Then he told Peter what happened. He told Peter about how he raped Gwen Stacy and got her pregnant. However, this infuriated Venom who then attacked the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin managed to subdue Venom, but then Spiderman broke free and Venom and Spiderman worked together to fight the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin was losing, so he retreated. Then Venom and Spiderman made a deal. Venom won't try to kill him and Spiderman won't try to arrest Venom. Then they both left. In the last scene, Peter went to talk to Gwen. They kissed and then Gwen and Peter talked about the previous events.

_**Season 2, Episode 15: Turning Point**_

It starts with Peter and Gwen on date. They have a great time and both completely forget about all their problems. The next day, Gwen went to confront Norman Osborn. She said that she is going to the police about what Osborn did to her and tell them that he is the Green Goblin who killed her father and they will find enough evidence to convict him. Then she said that she is also going to tell Harry so he can know about the monster his father is. Meanwhile, Spiderman went to stop a bank robbery by a group of thugs. He defeated the thugs and turned them in. Later, Gwen went to talk to Harry. She was about to reveal what Norman did to her and who he was, but then the Green Goblin came in and took Gwen away. Harry then called the police. On the news, Peter heard that Gwen was taken away by the Green Goblin. Horrified, he dressed up as Spiderman and went to stop the Green Goblin. He found the Green Goblin on the Brooklyn Bridge with an unconscious Gwen. He put up a fight with the Goblin. However, the Goblin threw Gwen off the Bridge. Spiderman swung and saved her. However, she was still dead. The Green Goblin revealed that he stabbed and killed Gwen before Spiderman got there. This infuriated Spiderman who violently attacked the Green Goblin. After a big fight, the Goblin retreated in fear of his life. After that, the cops arrived and Spiderman had a dead Gwen Stacy with him. The police believed that Spiderman killed her and tried to arrest him, but Spiderman fought them off. Then Peter went home and Harry asked if Peter knew what happened to Gwen. Peter revealed that she was killed by the Green Goblin. Then he said that he is going to kill the Goblin and Harry gave him his consent. Peter took a knife and then swung away. Harry saw Spiderman swing away and decided to follow him. Spiderman arrived at Oscorp and went to the Goblin's layer. He found the Goblin there and violently attacked him again. Then he was about to stab him with the knife, but then realized that what he was doing was wrong. He decided to let the Goblin live, but then the Goblin mentally made his glider rush towards Spiderman to kill him. Spiderman's spider-sense tingled and he jumped out of the way and the glider hit and killed the Green Goblin. Spiderman pulled the glider out of the Goblin right when Harry arrived and that was all Harry saw. Spiderman left and Harry unmasked the Goblin to realize that the Goblin was his father and Peter is Spiderman because Peter said that he was going to kill the Goblin. Later that night, Peter turned the news on to hear that Spiderman killed the Green Goblin and Gwen Stacy much to Peter's disappointment.


End file.
